Je t'ai menti
by jennifer220291
Summary: Quand deux jeunes sorciers repensent à leur passé commun et à leur présent Songfic


****_Bonjour,  
>Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction sur Harry Potter. En écoutant la chanson Je t'ai menti de Caroline Costa et Ulrik Munther, j'ai tout de suite pensé à mon couple préféré. J'adore les Dramione, et je pense que si à l'avenir je dois faire d'autres fics, ce sera basé uniquement sur eux.<em>

_Bien sûr, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, et la chanson à la maison de disques qui l'a produit. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.  
><em>

**Je t'ai menti  
><strong>

_Ce matin je me réveille_  
><em>De ce cauchemar qui me hante<em>

Hermione venait de se réveiller. Elle était en larmes, son passé ressurgissait depuis qu'elle avait passé un moment seul avec Drago. Pendant ce moment-là, tout était redevenu comme avant Poudlard. En effet, pendant leur enfance, ils avaient passés toutes leurs vacances ensemble, dans le même hôtel, les rapprochant de plus en plus, jusqu'à être amoureux. Mais tout avait changé depuis leur entrée dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie. Ils en étaient venus à se détester. Hermione aurait voulu que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve

_Mais je sais que tout est pareil_

Elle se leva en pensant à sa journée qui commençait très mal. Elle savait pertinemment bien qu'elle rencontrerait Malefoy, qu'il l'insulterait à chaque fois. Elle ne put s'empêcher de recommencer à pleurer.

_Tu me manques, tu me manques_

Elle n'aimait pas Malefoy, mais Drago. Pour elle, les deux personnalités du jeune sorcier étaient bien différentes. Mais Drago lui manquait terriblement, leurs fous rires, la tendresse qu'il avait l'un pour l'autre, tout tourna dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle descendit à la Grande Salle, les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle se fichait qu'on la voit comme ça, bien trop triste de ses souvenirs perdus. Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, sans adresser un mot à ses amis, étant tellement perdue dans sa détresse. Harry et Ron la regardèrent et lui demandèrent : - Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe?Elle ne leur répondit pas, préférant se relever et sortir aussi vite que possible. En marchant vers la porte, elle croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy, aussi elle se mit à courir pour éviter qu'il ne voit ses larmes rejaillir.

_Mais que viens faire là la morale_  
><em>Quand sans toi, si mal, j'ai si mal<em>

Elle ne pouvait pas le dire à ses amis, que penseraient-ils sinon? Elle ne préférait pas savoir, étant donné les conflits qu'ils pouvaient avoir avec Drago. Mais ces conflits la faisaient beaucoup souffrir.

_We kill for lies, kill for lies _  
><em>Murder our love to save our pride <em>  
><em>We kill for lies, kill for lies <em>  
><em>Love poisons truth, love suicides<em>

Elle savait bien pourquoi Drago avait changé. Il devait devenir mangemort dans un futur proche. Il devrait à ce moment-là tuer des gens pour des bêtises tels que la pureté du sang. Il semblait fier de le devenir mais ne pouvait pas être avec Hermione. Il avait alors décidé de la quitter de la plus cruelle des façons.

_Cette nuit je ne dors pas_  
><em>Tout tourne tellement dans ma tête<em>

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, tout était calme. On entendait quelques ronflements, mais la nuit était paisible. Sauf pour Drago Malefoy qui ne cessait de s'agiter dans son sommeil, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Depuis qu'il avait vu Granger le matin-même, depuis qu'elle lui avait transmis sûrement inconsciemment toute la détresse qu'elle avait, il ne cessait de se poser des questions. Bien sûr, ses souvenirs avec elle ne cessait de le déranger. Il se souvint de la fin de leur histoire

_J'ai dit les mots qu'on ne dit pas_  
><em>Qu'on regrette, comme je regrette<em>

Il lui avait dit qu'elle ne valait rien par rapport à lui, qu'elle n'était qu'une Sang de Bourbe qu'il fallait éliminer. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, quitte à la blesser. Mais il ne pensant pas que ces mots lui feraient du mal à lui aussi.

_Bien trop de fierté, de vanité_  
><em>Et je sais que je te perds, je te perds<em>

Depuis il ne cessait de l'importuner, de la provoquer. Il était le Prince des Serpentards, e se devait de mériter son rang en détestant les nés-moldus. Mais plus le temps passait, plus cela le pesait. A chaque altercation avec Hermione, il savait qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus.

_Oui j'ai menti, mon amour_  
><em>Parfois le cœur est bien trop lourd<em>  
><em>Oui j'ai menti, mon amour<em>  
><em>Tu vois je pleure, vers toi je cours<em>

Il savait bien qu'il l'aimait encore, mais il devait tout cacher au fond de lui, prendre ce masque d'indifférence et de méchanceté qu'il haïssait tellement. Sentant les larmes venir, il se leva subitement et se dirigea vers la sortie du château. Il se mit à courir dans le parc, allant de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que les larmes coulaient.

_Peut être qu'un jour mon âme_  
><em>Retrouvera son calme<em>  
><em>Un beau jour, alors je cours<em>

Il savait qu'il devait oublier tout ça, reprendre ses esprits afin qu'il puisse survivre dans ce monde obscur qu'installait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il courra, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente trop fatigué. Il s'endormit contre un arbre, laissant ses rêves l'emporter loin de ce monde. Dans un monde où il serait libre d'aimer la belle Gryffondor.

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à mettre une review afin de me dire ce qu'il y aurait à changer, ce qui est bien ou pas. Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère sur une autre fic =)_


End file.
